Deadrise/Issue 12
This is the sixth and final issue of Volume Two: Doomed To Fall. ---- Rob, Floyd, Faith and Wesley were led down to the doctors office by Len and Harvey. On the way they saw several other guards. "Damn, this place is fucking packed..." Wesley whispered to Faith. "Shut up back there!" Harvey said, still looking forward. They reached the doctor's office, and Harvey knocked lightly on the door. "What is it?" a voice said faintly inside. "We got some folks need fixing up, doc." Harvey said. The doctor opened the door. He was a tall caucasian man with brown hair and a goatee. He wore glasses and a white coat. He frowned at the sight of Floyd's cheek wound. "Oh, god, why does Javier always resort to violence... Come in." he said, leading the group inside the office. The office was pretty clean and tidy. It had shelves with medical supplies and books. The doctor started looking in the shelves and found some hydrogen peroxide and a clean rag. He approached Floyd. Floyd was a little hesitant at first, but went with it. "This might hurt a little." the doctor said, as he poured some peroxide in the wound. Floyd twitched and bit his teeth together, as his wound bubbled. "I'll put a band aid over it do keep it from infection." "That's all you got?" Floyd asked. "I have lots, but I don't want to waste it on strays." "Doctor, my arm hurts like hell too." Rob said, showing his arm to the doctor. "Hmm, it's nothing too bad, it will heal pretty soon, nothing to worry about. Also, please, call me Keith." Keith said. Len's walkie went off. "Len. Harvey. To my office, now." a static voice said. "Shit... Boss wants us to his office. Keith, you keep an eye on them okay? We'll be back." Len said, giving Keith a stern look, as the two guards walked out. Keith sat down in his chair and looked out the dirty windows. "You met Javier already, right?" He asked, still looking out the window. "Well... yeah." Floyd said, signaling to his cheek. Keith sighed. "Then you already know what a fucked up person he is. The things he did to get me here... God..." "What things?" Wesley asked curiously. "I was still in my working clothes when I was out. In fact, I still wear my coat. Javier and his folks saw me, and took me with them. They basically keep me prisoner as well. If if weren't for my medical skills, I'd be dead meat by now. Literally." "What do you mean literally?" Rob asked. "They're cannibals." ---- "They're what?!" Faith said in shock. "They eat people. They just got a someone, military guy, they're keeping him in the "mutilating room"." Keith said. "No... No, no, no!!" Faith said, panicking. "Calm down, Faith, it's gonna be fine." Wesley said, trying to calm her down. "NO! They got my boyfriend down there! Preparing him for dinner! We gotta save him before it's too late!" Faith screamed. "Agreed. We gotta act fast. Who knows what they already have done down there." Floyd said. Keith got up from his chair and walked back and forth with his hands behind his back. "Impossible. You'll never get down there. They have guards everywhere, plus they took your weapons. There's really nothing you can do." Keith explained. "Unless..." Rob looked at Keith. "...No. Absolutely not." "It's the only way. Come on, you're siding against sane, good people with that maniac?" Floyd said. "No, it's not that... It's just too risky. They see me trying to save him, I'm a dead man." "You have to! Please, I beg you! I don't want him to die like this!" Faith begged, crying. "I'm sorry. I... I can't." Keith said, looking away. Floyd grabbed Keith's collar and pushed him up against a wall. "Listen, motherfucker. Our friend is down there, and God knows if he's still alive. But he's a good man, and good men like him deserve help when in need. So if you're just gonna stand around here bitching about your own safety because you're too much of a pussy to face reality, then you can go fuck yourself. So you help us, or you're just as bad as them." "FINE. I... I'll try to work something out. If I'm lucky the guards are too stupid to suspect me, so I can get into the mutilating room, and free your friend. Though I have no idea how to get you out. I'm not allowed to freely exit and enter the building as I wish, so we gotta find a way." "Just give us some damn guns and we'll do that ourselves." Keith sighed. "...Okay. Stay here, I'll check the armory." Keith exited the office. Not long after Len and Harvey came back. "Alright, boss wanted you to follow us. Come on." Harvey commanded. The group exchanged worried looks. "I said come on! Incompetent fucks..." ---- Randy walked back and forth. "They have been away for too long. We gotta do somethin'!" Randy said. "They'll be back, don't worry." Michelle said, trying to calm Randy down. "No, that's the problem, I can't stop worryin'... We gotta find 'em." "No, that's fucking stupid. Just wait it out." Dorian said, playing with his pistol. Randy walked up to Dorian. "I knew you were a fuckin' douche, but do you even fuckin' care about this group?" "Of course I do. I just don't see the point in running after them." Dorian said with a raised eyebrow. Randy looked at a wall. "...Fuck it," he said. "I'm goin' after them." Randy said, grabbing his rifle, and walking out. Corey followed. "Carlo, you're in charge, I'm going too." Miles said, loading his pistol. Carlo nodded. Dorian looked up from his pistol and sighed. He came out as well. "Fine, I'll join. Might as well do something around here." Randy grunted. "...Alright, well come on. They went this path." ---- Harvey and Len led the four to a big door. They opened it with a lever, and the door slowly opened to reveal Barry sitting against a wall, only in his tank top, and Javier next to him. "Welcome, guests! You might know this fellow, am I correct?" Javier said in a creepily happy tone. "Let him go!" Faith yelled. "Woah, there, girl. Don't worry. You'll spend plenty of time together before dinner. Emphasis on before." Javier said with his usual smirk. "You're a monster." Rob said with disgust. "We're all monsters. We're all alike. We're all dead inside. The only thing differentiating us from the undead, is that they're dead on the outside," "Well I'll leave you guys alone now. Archie will be standing guard outside in case you try anything. Adiós!" Javier said, before walking away. A pretty muscular african-american man with a black hat and vest, holding an M4 Carbine, came and closed the doors. As soon as the doors closed, Faith ran over to Barry and kissed him. "Babe, are you okay?" she asked worryingly. "Yeah... I'm not too bad..." Barry said with a light chuckle. "They're cannibals, guys. They're gonna cut our fucking limbs off and eat them." Barry informed the group. "We know. We're fucked." Wesley said. The group sat there thinking for a while, until they heard gunshots outside. ---- Randy and the others approached the same fence Floyd and co. had climbed earlier. They did the same, and went to the direction of the doors. The doors were once again guarded, this time by a hispanic man with a yale blue hoodie and a stubbled beard, and a woman with long, brown hair and a scarf. As per usual, they were holding AK-47's. "So, Tash, what you think about our new catch of people?" the man asked the woman. "It was a big one. We'll all be full, that's for sure. The new guy, Barry I think, will be a good one." Randy quickly figured out what they were talking about, and sneaked up behind the man. Without hesitation, he shot the man in the head. "SHIT! Samuel!" she yelled, as she quickly drew her AK and shot at Randy, who had taken cover behind Samuel's dead body and used it as a human shield, and shot her as well. "Fuck, man! Why'd you do that?!" Corey asked in shock. Randy picked up one of the AK's. "We're gonna get our people back." ---- "What's going on?!" Wesley asked. "I have no idea..." Rob responded. Suddenly the doors opened. It was Keith. "Come on, now's our chance! We leave in the chaos!" He yelled, handing out guns he got from the armory. The five all ran for the exit of the room, and followed Keith. That's when they saw Randy, firing his AK at the guards, with Corey, Miles and Dorian backing him up, all hiding behind some turned tables. "Guys! Look!" Rob pointed at Randy and the others. "Randy! Come on!" Floyd yelled. Randy noticed them. "I can't! It's too dangerous!" Just as Randy said that, his clip went empty. "...Shit. Come on, guys, we gotta move!" Randy commanded the other three. They crouched away, getting to the others. Just then, Archie came from around the corner, and fired his M4 at Dorian, who was in the back. Dorian fell over, as he got shot in his legs. "AAAHHHH!" he screamed in pain. Corey turned, and gasped at the sight of Dorian laying there helpless. He noticed Archie, who fired another shot at Dorian, now hitting his head, killing him. Corey aimed, and shot Archie in the chest, making him fall over, and slowly die. "Shit! They got Dorian!" he said. Randy looked back. "He's dead, man, we gotta move!" Corey looked at Dorian, who layed there in dead. Corey shaked his head and continued forward. They almost reached the exit, but suddenly encountered Javier, Len and Harvey. "You fucking traitor." He said, as he hit Keith in the head with the butt of his M16. Floyd was about to shoot him, but the whole group was held at gunpoint. More guards started surrounding them. "Drop your weapons." Javier commanded. Nobody did anything. "I said DROP YOUR FUCKING WEAPONS!" he said, enraged. The group looked at each other, and dropped their weapons. "Alright. So we've lost many people. Good people. Because of you." Javier said, staring at Randy with his blood-red eyes. "Fuck you." Randy simply said. "Tough guy." Javier chuckled, before striking a punch at Randy. He fell to the ground. Randy was about to get up, but Javier drew a pistol on him. "What? You're gonna fuckin' kill me? For tryin' to save my friends? FINE. What do I have to live for? Fucking assholes. Shoot me! I FUCKIN' DARE YOU, SHITHEAD! SHOOT ME!" He shook his head in disapproval, and aimed at Randy's head. "Everything could have turned out alright. I'm sorry it had to end this way." Javier finished, before executing Randy. Credits *Robert Erickson *Corey Peterson *Floyd Gibson *Miles *Randy *Michelle *Barry Palmer *Faith Williams *Wesley Jones *Dorian Hughes *Carlo Ramirez *Harvey *Len *Javier *Keith *Archie *Samuel *Natasha Deaths *Samuel *Natasha *Archie *Dorian Hughes *Randy Trivia *First and last appearance of Samuel. *First and last appearance of Natasha. *First and last appearance of Archie. *Last appearance of Dorian Hughes. *Last appearance of Randy. Previous Issue: Issue 11 Next Issue: Issue 13 Category:Issues Category:Deadrise Category:Deadrise Issues Category:Razor